Estas en mis Sueños
by Jeadore -Alter ego
Summary: [OneShotSongFic] Regresa con una resaca que lo mata, faltando solo dos horas para que tenga que entrar en el trabajo. ¿Que mejor que escuchar musica? Aunque esta te haga recordar algo...


Primer fic que publico aca de RK! XD Un OneShot y Sonfic con la cancion de Rata Blanca "Aun Estas En Mis Sueños", que espero que les guste ;)... Si pueden (y quieren) dejar reviews mejor, para saber si les gusto.

Nos leemos pronto!

------§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------

Se desparramó con los ojos cerrados en el sillón más cercano a la entrada. La resaca lo mataba y las ganas de vomitar todo lo que tenía en su estomago le resultaba insoportable. Sentía la acidez en su garganta producto de las convulsiones que había tenido y que le había hecho sentir que le subía todo, ya casi no lo toleraba y se había visto tentado a introducirse dos dedos en la boca para darle fin a esa desagradable sensación. Sus terribles ansias de terminar con aquellos le gano a su sentido común, se levantó con dificultad dirigiéndose hacía el baño, donde se agachó a la altura del inodoro, devolviendo todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Una vez; sintió las arcadas nuevamente y volvió a vomitar para finalizar la escena. Se dirigió al lavamanos, abrió el grifo y bebió una gran cantidad de agua; luego se lavó los dientes para poder sacarse aquella desagradable acidez de una vez por todas. Se observo en el espejo; la imagen que le devolvía era de alguien con marcadas bolsas en los ojos, y no eran por ser viejo, sino por las noches i intranquilas /i que tenía recientemente en las últimas semanas.

Regresó al salón arrastrando los pies, masajeándose las sienes con la débil esperanza de que así disminuya aunque sea un poco su tremendo dolor de cabeza. Miró el reloj dándose cuenta de que faltaban dos horas para que deba entrar a trabajar, por lo que decidió poner la alarma, tomó su mp3 convencido de que escuchando alguna canción lenta que sabía que tenía se dormiría fácilmente. Se acostó en su cama cerca de la ventana, la cual yacía abierta y con pequeños rayitos matutinos de sol entrando por ella, se colocó un auricular en la oreja y presiono el botón de i play /i sin fijarse en nada especifico del aparato.

Primera canción. "¡Maldito seas, Sanosuke Sagara, tu y toda tu descendencia!", pensó inmediatamente mientras abría desmesuradamente sus cerrados ojos ante lo que escuchaba. Le había prestado el mp3 a su amigo, y este le había cambiado todas las canciones, además de tener el volumen al máximo como para que lo escuchase un sordo. Busco una canción mas o menos lenta entre todo ese lío de Rock. Rock pesado, rock-alternativo, rock nacional, internacional... Encontró a mediados de la canción catorce una en la que empezaba con una introducción de guitarra y batería, la más suave hasta el momento. Cuando comenzó a cantar el vocalista, eligió escuchar esa canción en modo de repetición, porque entre todas las que había era la que menos ayudaba a incrementar su dolor de cabeza.

_Hoy desperté con un montón  
de marcas en mi piel  
alguien por la noche me las dejo... _

"Si, el estúpido chucho de Sanosuke", pensó sonriendo. Su amigo un día había llegado con un hermoso ejemplar de perro de Golden Retriver, pidiéndole que lo tenga por unos días en su casa ya que Megumi, su novia, había gritado como loca después de ver como la comida para la cena con sus padres había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una preciosa huella de barro. Había cuidado del animal por dos o tres días, alimentándolo, bañándolo día por medio; todo había estado bien pero el dormir era lo único que generaba problemas. Él le había puesto unas mantas en el piso a modo de lecho, pero el perro entraba en su cama para dormir con él. Por eso no tenía problemas, pero el perro lo lastimaba dormido y él llegaba al trabajo con rasguños en todo el cuerpo, incluso le habían molestado con que si había estado teniendo acción con alguna mujer, que le había arañado durante sus sesiones intimas.

_Quiero saber si esta  
fue la magia de tus labios  
hay perfume de mujer, flotando aquí..._

¿Perfume de mujer? Su habitación solo olía a perro, aún no había podido limpiar a fondo el lugar. Aunque a veces creía despertar con un dulce aroma a jazmín, como impregnado en su nariz. Siempre después de tener por las noches sus sueños intranquilos, con alguien desconocido, una mujer.

_El conjuro de un cuento de amor  
ya me ha atrapado lo puedo sentir..._

¿De amor? Podía ser, pero para él era más un drama. Hacía recién tres meses atrás había terminado una larga relación con la que creía, irónicamente, la chica de sus sueños; y él soñaba con otra mujer las últimas dos semanas.

_Y por las noches, puedo sentir su calor  
su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
y de mis sueños, creo que un día escapo  
para esconderse, dentro de mi corazón... _

Tal vez no se iba tanto al extremo como para decir que ella ya tenía un lugar reservado en su corazón. Pero no podía discutir tampoco el haberle tomado cariño a la única mujer con la que tenía ese tipo de sueños. Las veces que soñaba húmedamente la conocía, con un máximo, de tres días. Pero esta había sido un record personal... pensaba en ella ¡y no la conocía!

_¿Como escapar? Nada real  
me importa conocer,  
solo esperare hasta dormir._

«¿Y para qué escapar?» Se preguntaba en su mente. Estaba muy de acuerdo con la canción. Deseaba más de una vez dormirse para que en su mente se introduzca la imagen de "ella­" en sus fantasías, moviendo sus caderas rítmicamente, encorvando la espalda levemente, echando hacia atrás la cabeza con placer, moviéndose con inocencia, ingenuidad y sensualidad. Mas de una vez cerraba los ojos, como si estuviera durmiendo, evocando el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido con ella. También, a veces, deseaba dormirse en el trabajo, pero su sentido común podía con él en esos momentos advirtiéndole los riesgos de perder su empleo que podría tener o, quizás, que haga algo bochornoso mientras duerme y que luego sea el hazmerreír.

_Estoy aquí frente al gran espejo  
para convencer  
a los duendes que dirán, como llegar...  
¡A aprender el hechizo ideal  
que junte los sueños con la realidad!_

¿Sueños y realidad¿Juntarlos? Eso no le parecía nada mal. Tener a su lado a esa mujer de melena oscura, caderas anchas, cintura de avispa, pechos no muy grandes pero no dejaban nada que desear, labios carnosos y apetecibles. Tocarla, hablarle, seducirla, besarla. Y luego hacerle el amor como es debido.

Después de tres años de novios, su relación con Tomoe Yukishiro, la hija de la dueña de una florería donde hacían adornos florales, se acabó. Descubrieron ambos muy sorprendidos que la madre de la chica la comprometió en casamiento con el hijo de una antigua amiga suya, compromiso que podría salvar su negocio de la ruina. Tomoe, hermosa como una modelo, no pudo negarse y diciendo "perdón" sin parar, se despidió de él en el balcón de su apartamento. Al principio, los primeros días, se sentía muy mal por tener esos sueños con otra persona. Luego no podía evitarlo, ella aparecía sin su consentimiento y, aunque le costara admitirlo, le encanta que se introdujera en ellos.

_Y por las noches, puedo sentir su calor  
su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
y de mis sueños, creo que un día escapo  
para esconderse, dentro de mí corazón._

Deseaba que ella realmente escapara de sus sueños y lo visitara en la vida real. Nunca podía verle los ojos a esa persona, lo que le molestaba tremendamente, pero por segundos creía ver un relampagueo azul. Un azul tierno, cálido, un profundo lago en el que se refleja la luz del sol.

Apretó los ojos por unos segundos tratando de imaginar su figura una vez más. Un rato más tarde, ya no escuchaba la canción de Sano que se repetía constantemente en su oreja.

_Y por las noches, puedo sentir su calor  
su dulce magia, me hace perder la razón  
y de mis, sueños, creo que un día escapo  
para esconderse, dentro de mí corazón._

El estrepitoso y ensordecedor ruido de la alarma de su teléfono celular le obligó a despertarse, involuntariamente. Se desperezó mientras se levantaba para ir al baño a darse una ducha rápida, de agua fría. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se le cayó el mp3. Se cambió perezosamente entre bostezos, entre tanto juraba que nunca más le haría caso a Sanosuke en eso de ir a tomar unas copas, aunque fuese por que su cumpleaños.

Recuperó su mp3 y decidió ir al trabajar escuchando música, para no dormirse en el camino. Salió del edificio encontrándose con una joven parada frente a él con unos bolsos a sus pies. La observó detenidamente. Era parecida a la mujer de sus sueños.

Se dio cuenta de que la canción llegaba a su fin.

_Aún estás en mis sueños._

Si, ella seguía estando en sus sueños. En esa mísera hora en la había logrado conciliar el sueño volvió a fantasear con ella, pero en ese momento la tenía allí. Frente a él.

-Disculpa¿sos una nueva inquilina? –Trató de preguntarle lo mejor educadamente posible.

-Sí. No puedo creer que finalmente voy a vivir sola... –Contestó la chica sin siquiera despegar sus ojos del edificio.

-Lo que necesites, avísame que veo como ayudarte. Vivo en el primer piso. Soy Kenshin Himura. –Sonrió con la mano extendida.

La joven volteó su cabeza hacía él mostrando así sus centellantes ojos azules acompañados de una sonrisa bien marcada en sus carnosos labios.

_Dentro de mi corazón._

-Kaoru Kamiya. –sonrió ella evadiendo su mano y besándole la mejilla.

Aquel gesto hizo que el muro final que trataba inútilmente de proteger su corazón se derrumbara. Kaoru se alojaba de poquito en el corazón de él, y cada vez más después de que Kenshin se proponga a ayudar con la pequeña mudanza de ella, y ambos charlen amenamente durante todo el día.

Kenshin solo pidió a Dios dos cosas: una, que Kaoru sintiese lo mismo que él. Dos, que su jefe, Saito, no lo mate por tomarse el día libre.

-----§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§------

Bueno, a mi me gusto. A ver que dicen ustedes :)


End file.
